Sixteen
by SabishiiChan
Summary: Just a birthday present for my favorite Naruto character. Please enjoy and smut ahead, though not alot.


Rated: M  
Warnings: Lanuage, Adult Situations and Mature Content  
Story Type: Smut  
Pairing: HakuXKyoko(Oc)

* * *

Haku had one of his famous closed eyed smiles as he walked through the forst towards the house that him, Zabuza and Kyoko were staying at while they finished this new mission. Something about killing a ninja that was causing a man alot of trouble. He really didn't care. As long as he could be Zabuza-san's tool then he was just fine with killing someone. Haku chuckled to himself before opening the door to the house and walked in, closing it behind him. He slipped off his sandals and walked into the kitchen, setting the shopping bags down on the counter. He began putting everything away and as he placed the last can in the cabinet he finally noticed the note that laid on the table with a white rose laying ontop of it, his favorite.

Haku smiled and picked up the rose, smelling the intoxicing a scent, that only he could smell. He chuckled and opened the note, his eyes growing wide and his face so red that it would put Hinata to shame.

_'Hello Love!_

_I just wanted to be the first person to wish you Happy Birthday. But when I woke up you were gone. Do you know how sad I felt? Well pushing that aside._

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_**

_How old are you again? I think sixteen...I can not remember. You know as good as anyone that my memory is just horrible. Since you're sixteen and Zabuza isn't here to wish you a happy birthday, we can spend the whole day together in bed doing well...you know what. Doesn't that sound fun?_

_Come to my room when you are ready. I shall be waiting._

_Hugs and Kisses, your love Kyoko.'_

Haku read the note over again, before setting it down on the table with a soft smile on his angel like face. _'Kyoko,'_ he thought, shaking his head with a softer smile at the memory of his girlfriend for over two years. He chuckled to himself and placed the note back down on the table, before walking out of the kitchen and towards the room that he and she both shared.

Kyoko was laying on the bed, her arms crossed behind her head, her legs crossed over one another as she hummed to herself. She smiled softly, bobbing her head to the beat of the song she was humminh. 'Then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor,' she thought, her head moving with the beat.

Kyoko had been with Haku and Zabuza for over five years. She had found them when she was ten, wondering through the forest after her clan's village had been detroyed by her enemy, fire. Fire was her clan's enemy because her clan's kekki genkai was water based. The ability to control water was what they could do. Anything with water in it they could control. Rivers, plants and even be people.

That was how she had saved Haku and Zabuza from dying. It happened last year when Haku was fifteen and she was fourteen. They had been fighting on the bridge against Kakashi, the copy ninja, a Uchiha, a boy with a demon in him, and a girl with an overly large forehead. At the last minute Haku and blocked Naruto's kunia from killing him and appeared infront of Zabuza. Kyoko knew that she could save him, save them both. They might have been able to get out of there without anyone dying. She had turned her back on the girl, names Sakura and used her kekki genkai to stop Kakashi from moving. Everyone was confused of why they couldn't move. When they saw Kyoko was the only one that could move, Kakashi knew instantly that she was the last surrving member of the Mizugakura clan.

That was how they had gotten out of there alive, though they had all had gotten pretty beat up while trying to kill Gato, but in the end, the evil bussiness man had died.

Kyoko smiled fondly at the memory, before she looked over at the door, having heard it open. She smiled and pushed herself up on her elbows, looking at the boy that had just walked in. "Hello love. Are you ready to open your present?" she asked, her voice low and seductive.

Haku took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door stepping in, before closing and locking the door behind him, incase Zabuza came home early. His eyes grew wide seeing what laid on the bed infront of him. Kyoko wore a pair of black lacy underwear that covered her lower private part, her chest covered with a black bow that had white paint splatters on it. Her dark brown hair was flowing down her back, which was usual since she usually pulled it back into a loose braid.

Haku nodded his head slowly, before he made his way over to the bed, his eyes trailing up and down her enticing form. Her skin was a dark carmel color that looked good enough to eat. He smiled and crawled onto the bed, his body inbetween her spread legs.

Of course it wasn't a surprise to see her like this. They had done this before, so it was of course no surprise to him. Haku smiled and leaned down, lightly brushing his lips against her's. "Hm. You don't have to do this," he hummed against the skin of her neck as he began sucking on the tender flesh lightly.  
Kyoko moaned softly, shifting under him, rubbing her body against his. "Na na. I want you and you aren't getting away," she teased, leaning down to lick his nose. Haku laughed and leaned up pressing his lips firmly against her own, as his hands trailed along the curves of her body, things now beginning to heat up.  
Kyoko moaned softly as Haku trailed his lips along her jaw line and down towards her chest. "I think im gonna like this present," he said with a cheeky grin. Kyoko rolled her eyes, lightly hitting him upside the head. "Oh just hurry up and unwrap me." she demanded, her voice firm.

Haku laughed lightly and tugged at the bow, taking his precious little time, which annoyed Kyoko to of course no extent. Once the bow was gone, an evil grin, that no one would expect, appeared on his face, as he leaned down, taking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth.

Kyoko gasped lightly at the sudden feeling, but couldn't help moan as he began sucking, his other hand trailing up to begin playing with the other. She laced her hands in his hair, her heart rate beginning to pick up as her cheeks dusted a light red color. She moaned and moved her head back, her eyes shut tightly when he switched.  
Haku smirked against her skin, as he pulled back staring down at his love. "I love you," he muttered softly, leaning down the lightly kiss her. Kyoko laced her hands in his hair, her lips barely inches away from his own. "I love you too." she whispered, before pulling his lips down to her's.

Haku smiled into the kiss and pushed his tongue into her mouth, rubbing his own against her's, earning moans from the girl. Kyoko moved her hands down to the green obi that held his pink kimono together and tugged on it, tossing it to the side.

Kyoko pushed his kimono off his slim shoulders, before moving her hands down his chest, tracing small circles on his pale skin. "You really need a tan," she noted as he began kissing her neck again.

"How many times are you going to say that?" he asked, amusment clearly heard in his voice.

"Until you do it," she said, ending with a moan as he moved his hips against her's. Kyoko moaned her shaking hands to the rim of his boxers, tugging them off her girly lover. Haku grinned and pushed his lips against her's again, roughly shoving his tongue into her mouth.

A ripping sound could be heard across the room and Kyoko pouted up at him. "Those were my favorite," she said, talking about the black and lacy underwear of her's that he had just ripped.

Haku laughed and positioned himself above her. "I'll buy you a new pair," he whispered his voice laced with lust, before he all but shoved himself into her.

The only thing that could be heard from the small room for the next hour were moans and cries of the other's name. Finger like bruises were found on her hips and cresent moon shaped scars were found on his back, but that still didn't stop them from showing the other of how much they loved them.

* * *

The two lovers laid side by side on the bed, their arms wrapped around each other and their legs tangled. Kyoko smiled and ran her hands through his long black hair. "Hm. Did you like your birthday present?" she asked, her voice soft and whispery.

Haku laid his head on her chest, breathing in her intoxicating scent. "Best one i've had yet."

Kyoko smiled, her mission completed. She giggled and looked down at him with a smirk on her face. "Ready for the next round?" she asked, grinning.

Haku looked up at her with a quizzical look. "There's more?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, pushing herself up on her elbows. "Fifteen more times to be exact." she said, with a wink.

Haku's eyes grew wide as he was pushed down onto the bed again. "F-fifteen?" he questioned, shaking his head. "Not even you can do that."

Kyoko shrugged her shoulders. "That's what you think," she said, with a grin, lowering herself on him again.

Lucky Zabuza wasn't there. Or he'd never get any sleep that night.

* * *

Authors Note- Yeah. I just wanted to do something for my favorite characters birthday. Sucky, yes I know. But I really don't care. I was in a rush.

But I hope you people enjoyed it and please review to tell me how I did. =3


End file.
